


Must be love on the brain

by RedNightDeer



Series: Ra'sbat week 2019 (Ra'stim) [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes (DCU), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Don't copy to another site, M/M, No Beta, Student Tim Drake, Teacher-Student Relationship, We Die Like Men, age gap, teacher Ra's al Ghul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Tim's class has a new History teacher, Mister Al Ghul.





	Must be love on the brain

“So, what do you know about the Marshall Plan?”

Tim raised his hand slowly.

“Yes, Timothy?”

“The Marshall Plan, or European Recovery Program, was an American initiative to help Western European countries to rebuild themselves after the end of the Second World War. The aid was mostly an economic help. The US gave over to one hundred billion dollars in today’s currency. It was also an initiative to stop communism spreading.”

“Good,” smiled mister Al Ghul, and butterflies appeared in Tim’s stomach. “This year’s program is the Cold War, as you can assume it. We will first start with the Marshall Plan, then study the two crisis of Berlin. So now, please open your books to page forty six. We will read Truman’s and Jdanov’s speeches and talk about what their doctrine was.”

Tim opened his book but he couldn’t concentrate on the text before his eyes. Actually, his eyes wanted to glance to the hot teacher that they got this year. 

Mister Al Ghul came to their school from another one during the summer. He was very tall, surely no less than 6’5. His dark skin was contrasting with his black and grey hair. He was wearing a simple white shirt that he had rolled up the sleeves, and black slacks with black Oxford shoes. 

As he asked someone to read Truman’s speech, Tim was secretly hoping he would be the one to read Jdanov’s one. This teacher was so damn hot, he wanted to impress him a lot. 

Al Ghul was surely over forty five, maybe even fifty, but boy, he was  _ so _ sexy. Tim didn’t mind at all the age. Plus, it wasn’t like  _ something _ was going to happen. Tim would never hit on a teacher. 

He kept glancing discreetly to the man while trying to understand his History lesson. 

* * *

“Tim?” called Bruce’s voice. 

The boy looked at his room’s door. The man was standing there, looking quite queasy. 

“Yes?” he asked as Bruce came closer.

“We need to talk.” 

Bruce sat on the bed’s edge as Tim turned on his swivel chair to be face to face with him. 

“I learned I had a child,” he confessed. “He’s thirteen and in a few days, they are going to come here.”

Tim was speechless. A child? A  _ blood _ one?

“They?” was the only thing he was able to pronounce. 

“Yes, they, Damian is going to come with his mother and grandfather.”

So his name was Damian. Damian Wayne… 

“And they are going to stay here?”

“Well…” Bruce looked nervous. “We still don’t know. Damian’s surely going to stay from time to time here but surely not his mother or his grandfather.”

Tim hummed. There wasn’t really something to do other than hope Damian would be a nice kid.

* * *

Damian was a horrible kid. Tim hated him. 

He was so phoney and capricious and stuck-up and arrogant that Tim could have thrown out. 

But the worst part wasn’t this kid’s attitude. 

It was his grandfather! 

Damian’s grandfather was none other than Ra’s Al Ghul! His History teacher!

Tim couldn’t believe he was getting related to this man in this way –in the worst way. He literally was now his… his step-grandson? His step-half-grandson? What was really their relationship?

Tim wanted to scream but couldn’t because of etiquette. Instead, he took a little  _ sablé _ and dipped it into his earl grey before eating it. 

He was glancing from time to time to Al Ghul but the man wasn’t looking at him at all. Well, at least, he’d seemed a little bit shocked when he had seen Tim in the living room, waiting for them, but he had said no comments about it. 

Tim sighed. His life was sometimes so strange. 


End file.
